


Histoire Éternelle

by Garance



Series: Wondershot [5]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Steve is dead
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Diana va sur la tombe de Steve.





	Histoire Éternelle

Histoire éternelle

  
Steve... Je t'aimerais toujours... Pourquoi as-tu disparu... Tu me manques... Tellement... Si seulement tu pouvais revenir... M'épauler... Comme lors de cette guerre... Mais c'est impossible...

  
Je suis sur ta tombe, et pourtant, pourtant, je te revois quand même, ton sourire, ta joie de vivre, ton ardeur au combat, oh Steve, je t'aime toujours autant...

  
Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, ils sont tous très gentils. Je vais te les décrire.

  
Clark, il est gentil, aimable, serviable, très fort, mais il sait se contrôler.  
Bruce, il est très intelligent, froid et distant, mais sans son cœur de pierre, il aime vraiment la ligue.  
Hal, il est très drôle, réactif et puissant, toujours prêt à se battre.  
Barry, il est aussi drôle, rapide et intelligent, un bon partenaire.  
Billy, il est assez drôle, puissant et intelligent, un peu 'gamin' sur les bords.  
Victor, il est très intelligent, il a beaucoup de capacités et sera toujours là pour la ligue.

  
Tu avais aussi beaucoup de ces qualités, mais tu étais unique. Toujours prêt à te battre pour ton pays et les plus faibles, jamais pour toi. Unique. Tu es mon unique amour. Steve. Repose en paix. Je t'aime.

  
Fin


End file.
